


Glitter Feet and Bathroom Heat

by Nolix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), I might add more tags later, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, So does Shiro, Stripper AU, keith has it BAD, one shot with 3 ch, they’ll fuck in ch 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolix/pseuds/Nolix
Summary: Shiro is a regular at the local strip club which Keith happens to work at but little do each of them know, they both totally have the hots for each other.—Stripper AU where Keith gets fucked in the nasty club bathroom and maybe there will be a lil sweet treat at the end.





	1. Glitter Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is one of my fave AUs and I never write anything above 1 ch so I hope this isn’t boring.  
> ònó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I didn’t know there was a chapter summary!!!
> 
> Shiro comes to see Keith preform like any other Friday night but they lock eyes for the first time and fate takes its course.

Shiro was a regular.

Enough for the bartender to know that he wanted a whiskey punch with less whiskey and more punch. Enough for the hostess to know that he liked the booth in the back corner because it was _incognito_.  Enough that he lingered around after shows to get a glimpse of Keith out of the spotlight, hoping that fate would _somehow_ work its magic between them.

But of course tonight was half price so it was overly packed and Shiro found himself smack dab in a front row seat, exposed to everyone.

He was so close that he could see beads of sweat on the floor.. or was it baby oil?

‘God, I’m so nervous’ he thought, running his metal hand through his white tuft of hair and down his under cut.  Dark eyes darting around while the curtains opened and the lights dimmed.

“Gentlemen, are you ready to see the _finest_ boys this city has to offer?” The MC cheered as did the rest of the room though Shiro couldn’t help the grimace spreading across his face.

“Tonight, our first dancer is none other than KRed! He’s our fan favorite after all, let’s give him a warm welcome.” They continued on, winking to the crowd before disappearing off stage.

The music quickly changed from upbeat to _slow and sensual_.

Keith quietly revealed himself from behind the curtains, dressed in a skimpy red and black number, his hair loose around the tips of his shoulders.

Shiro drank this like he’d been trapped in the desert his whole life. His black eyes following from Keith’s violet ones down to his bare feet covered in iridescent glitter.

“Wow..” He whispered though it never reached his own ears due to the bass of the music.

Keith’s hands took hold of the metal poll at the center of the stage, his leg hooking around it which only accentuated his lean calves. While mouthing the music he swung in a lazy circle, letting his back face the crowd as everyone cheered.

This fueled Keith, liquid courage coursing through his veins.

His pole routine continued on until he was sprawled out on the floor, dark hair sticking to his forehead, only his lacy black thong keeping him covered while rest of his clothes floated somewhere amongst the crowd.  Chest heaving under stage lights which showed the light sheen of sweat dancing on is skin.

Shiro had no words to describe the sight of something so beautiful.. until he kept crawling closer and closer.

 _Shit_.

Keith rolled his pale body against the very edge of the stage until he noticed Shiro.

It almost made him fuck up.

Was this a tease? Who puts eye candy right at the front and expects things to still run smoothly?

Shiro could be thinking he same thing. There was no way _Keith_ was looking at _him_.

He shyly looked elsewhere, trying to remain calm though the people around him hollered and threw dollar bills.

This signaled the end of his routine, Keith beginning to prance around to collect the money scatered amongst him before cheekily exiting the stage.

Shiro was left with money in hand, his heart beating a mile a minute, and a huge erection festering in his tight pants.

—

The entire show ended after an hour and a half.

There was silver confetti all over the floor and loud EMD music playing for the people that stayed to dance though Shiro slipped out of the crowd to linger at the bar.

‘Maybe it’ll happen today..’ Shiro thought, stirring the contents of his half empty glass while his eyes searched through the horde.

Little did he know, Keith _already_ knew about Shiro.

All of his colleagues had been gossiping about how hot he was and who his favorite dancer could be. There was a $50 dollar bet it was KRed and a $50 bet that it was Peppermint.

“Shiro?” A muttered voice rang out from behind him, the bartenders jaw dropping.

_He had just won $50._


	2. Bathroom Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to meet each other and do the nasty.. except it gets cut short.

Shiro was dumbfounded to see Keith sitting right beside him, legs covered in grey sweatpants and a tight black tank top that showed just the top of a defined chest.

Of course he had changed but there was still glitter all over his face with the soft glow of sweat. He was truly a beautiful creature, violet eyes looking into his own, almost liked they’d already known each other.

“Wait, _me_?” Shiro asked, of course disbelieving. Glancing over his shoulder quickly just to make sure this was directed for him but honestly, who else has the name like Takashi Shirogane?

“Unless you’re not Shiro?” Keith questioned, now getting a little nervous that he’d had the wrong guy the whole time.

“No no! It’s me, yeah, haha.. I’m Shiro.” He stammered, reaching for his drink, swallowing it all in one big gulp. It was sour and it burned the back of his throat making him shake his head in disgust.

“You’re from the show, what are you doing over here talking to me?” He pressed, wondering what type of sick prank this was. Maybe it was to scare him away so he’d stop creeping around here so often or maybe it was an attempt to stop him from chasing after Keith.

“Uh.. well, I came here for a drink first of all. Employee discount.” Keith answered, hoping Shiro wouldn’t really care to know much more because he didn’t have a lie for it.  “Can I get a gin and tonic please?” He ordered, giving the bartender the look of _keep your mouth shut_.

“Your show is uh, good. You’re really.. good.” Shiro trailed, knowing just how immature he was acting but Keith was hot.

Capital **HOT**.

Just being in his presence made him nervous beyond belief.

“I know I’m good,” Keith smirked. “Good enough for you to in come _every_ Friday.” He teased, reaching for his drink which was also quickly downed.

“I don’t come every Friday, whaaaat?” He nervously laughed, rubbing his nape. “I’ve only been here like 5 times in the past year.” He lied, looking elsewhere because if there was one thing Shiro couldn’t do well, it was lie and his eyes gave it away more than words ever could.

“Oh, then I guess I must’ve mistaken you for someone else.” Keith playfully hummed, finishing off his drink. He could see right through his shitty lie but he also knew if he left now, Shiro would have to follow after him. The connection was there. “Well, I’m sorry to bother you but I guess I have to go find the right Shiro.” He said, slipping out of the barstool, heading back towards the bathrooms.

Shiro was still dumbfounded, watching his hips sway as he walked off. Those hips were his last chance and he couldn’t let it slip through his fingers. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a crumpled up $10 bill and left it at the counter, running off to the same place Keith had gone to.

As he pushed open the bathroom doors, there he was, leaning against the sink counter adjusting his hair in the mirror “Took you long enough.” He said, looking from the corner of his eye.

“Ok look, yeah, I am here every Friday I just think you’re so beautiful and tonight I just happened to be at the front even though I like the—“

“Trust me, I know everything.” Keith laughed, reaching for Shiro’s hands, tugging him back into an empty stall. “Let’s just say.. I’ve been here every Friday watching you too. I mean you’re incredibly hot, I’m lucky to even be here right now.”

And with that, Shiro’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“What.”

“I took a risk talking to you tonight, I mean no on really thought that I could be your favorite dancer,” He huffed, taking a step forward, his fingers dancing along the midline of his muscular chest. “Those assholes all thought it was Peppermint.”

“Peppermint? Who’s that?” He grinned which earned a laugh from Keith.

“Kiss me.”

Another.. “What.”

Keith’s hands cupped the males cheeks, pulling him closer until their noses met. Their eyes instantly locked.

That was extremely abrupt.

Shiro was internally freaking out but at least his body knew how to handle the situation. His hands squeezed his slim hips, their lips connecting. It was like a movie where fireworks went off in the background, their skin feeling electric and it only took a few more of these kisses before things became a little more heated. Their tongues battled, exploring back molars.

Shiro had Keith lifted up against the stall wall, lips lingering down his neck whilst he moaned praises into his ear.

“Shiro, more..” Keith begged, his fingernails running against his fresh undercut which sent shivers up Shiro’s spine.

He quickly began to mark Keith as his own, biting and sucking on his neck where purple bruises flourished. “I’ll kill you for those.” Keith panted, beginning to tug at Shiro’s grey shirt, his fingers peeking inside of the hem. “Give me more..” He begged which surprised Shiro.

Here they were in the club bathroom where there was trash scattered on the floor and it didn’t necessarily smell all that great but Shiro didn’t waste time setting Keith down, pushing his chest against the wall. His hands quickly gravitated towards his plush ass, leaving wet kisses against his nape.

“I’d say you’ve done this before.” Keith teased, grinding his ass back against Shiro’s erection. “And maybe you’ve been thinking about me a little too long~” They both hurried to get their clothes off, noticing that Keith was still wearing that tight black thong from earlier, his ass completely out.

“I bet you do this for everyone.” Shiro whispered, snapping the tight waist band against his skin causing Keith to moan. “You’re dirty.” He said, voice husky at his ear.

Shiro instantly fell to his knees, pulling away Keith’s thong with his teeth to reveal a tight pink ring of muscle. His tongue lapped around his hole, hands spreading him open further to admire his meal.

“Shiro! Yes, don’t stop.” He begged, squeezing the handicap railing until his knuckles turned white. Shiro’s tongue was eventually replaced with two fingers, scissoring them in search for his prostate.

“Hurry up and fuck me!” Keith interjected, mewls following quickly behind, deeming Shiro successful.

“I didn’t know you were so needy.” Shiro joked, standing back up so he could pull his own boxers off. He let his cock slip in between his cheeks, already leaking with precum.

Keith just couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d been thinking about this moment for awhile, what Shiro would do to him though the setting was a bit different. “Hurry up..” He whined again and Shiro obliged, slowly slipping into Keith’s tight heat.

“Holy shit..” Keith cursed, pulling Shiro’s arms to wrap around him, hands rubbing against his chest.

“Be rough.”

Shiro easily began to thrust his hips, snapping them against Keith. It went on like this for minutes, Keith crying out how much he loved it and how he wanted more though when the creak of the door sounded they both came to a halt.

“I can’t believe this.” Shiro groaned, leaning his body against Keith’s while littering his shoulders with kisses.

“If I get caught, I’m dead.” Keith whined, pushing Shiro back so they were no longer one.

For Shiro he was confused. Everything was going so well and now Keith was struggling to leave.

“Listen, here’s my number.” Keith said, rummaging in his pockets to find a pen. “5556789900..” He mumbled while writing on Shiro’s forearm. “Call me anytime and we’ll finish what we started. Maybe you could take me on a date too~” Keith teased, pulling his pants up and straightening his hair before slipping out of the stall. “See you later, handsome.”

Shiro was left with his dick out, brows furrowed but at least he had gained something.

His favorite stripper was soon to be giving private shows in his own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 10 people who’ve stuck around to read this I value you more than Shiro himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be afraid to criticize this.  
> FYI, I’ve only recently gotten back into writing soooooo this probs sucked  
> Tumblr: Nolixxx


End file.
